Spirit Stone Radio
The Spirit Stone Radio, also known as Reiseki Rajio (spirit stone radio) in Japanese, is a special item to the folklore of the Fatal Frame series. Like the Camera Obscura, the Spirit Stone Radio was specially designed to forge a connection to the "other side". The Spirit Stone Radio was first introduced in Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly and it is carried over into the games following it. Background The Spirit Stone Radio was invented by Dr. Kunihiko Asou, a known inventor in the field of occult science. The radio was invented in an effort to communicate with the "other side" and prove the existence of a spirit realm. In the most basic form, the radio would work by playing voices of the dead from crystals and stones they once held. Like Asou's other inventions, the Spirit Stone Radio gained much attention from occultists, and many models were scattered throughout Japan. Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly In Fatal Frame II, an early model of the Spirit Stone Radio was given to folklorist Seijiro Makabe, who left it inside the Osaka House in All God's Village. Mio Amakura eventually found the radio after she and her sister are spirited away into the village. The radio is used here to play back the voices of ghosts through Spirit Stones they leave behind. The Spirit Stone Radio can be accessed through the main Menu Screen, and any stone Mio has collected can be replayed as desired. Fatal Frame III: The Tormented The Spirit Stone Radio in Fatal Frame III becomes more relevant to the central plot than in the previous game. A model of the radio has found its way into Yuu Asou's possession and was pack with his belongings after he moved in with Rei Kurosawa. Eventually, Rei finds the radio hidden in a box in the attic, and keeps it her room. Much later, after learning of Reika Kuze's loved one, the radio begins to play a voice, seemingly picking up a signal. After using the radio to search for the source of the voice, Rei enters another storage attic, where she finds an Echo Stone Earring. The earring apparently belonged to Reika, and held her previous thoughts and emotions. Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse In Fatal Frame IV, the Spirit Stone Radio is not an item obtained by the player, but a stationary radio seen frequently throughout Rougetsu Island. In several instances the radio picks up the voices of past conversations and the thoughts of the islanders. Many of these signals involve details of the events that took place on the island while some are simply cries of ghosts and angered spirits. Presumably, the radios were left behind by Dr. Asou, who was welcomed on the island and stayed for some time. Related items Files: * Spirit Stone Radio Pointers (FFII) * Radio Transmissions (FFIII) Trivia * The Spirit Stone Radio also goes by the longer name "Other World Crystal Radio Signal Receiver"."Radio Transmissions" file in Fatal Frame III: The Tormented * Even though Crystal radios don't exist, they actually do, exist. However, they were not invented to communicate with spirits and they did not play voices recorded on crystals. Invented in the late 1900s, crystal radios are the simplest forms of radio receivers. They require no electricity and use simple crystals to extract audio signals from radio waves.it was belived to be invented by marconi, a man who was famous for the invention of radio as well as being the first person to transmit a signal across the Atlantic ocean Gallery FFII_Spirit_Stone_Radio.png|The spirit stone radio in Fatal Frame II. FFIII_spirit_stone_radio.png|The spirit stone radio Rei discovers in her attic. Sources Category:Items Category:Fatal Frame II Items Category:Fatal Frame III Items Category:Fatal Frame IV Items Category:Occult Items Category:Recurring Items